Altered Universe: Timeline
by TheAngryMan
Summary: Since everyone seems to want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it is your favorite psychopath GaryRoachSanderson adamant believer that the original Grievous (Pre-Episode III regular animation Clone Wars) is 50 times as badass as the current version.**

**I've decided to go into a period of review with the first episode and give you guys a timeline. Note this IS a Multicross between a huge number of different media, but staring a small few.**

**Once this is finished and I've done some corrections to EP1, I'll be back with EP2, but for now, get a glimpse of the rampant insanity that ten years of Duke Nukem Forever esque development causes.**

**Pre-Cross events**

**Halo**

**Early 2537: **The UNSC Frigate _Hells Gulch _escapes from a Covenant attack on a Colony. In accordance to Cole Protocol, the ships sets a random slipspace vector.

**August, 2, 2537: **The _Hells Gulch_ exits slipspace, accidentally arriving over the Covenant shipyard K7-49. In a bold move, the captain of _Hells Gulch_ Heads straight for the planet. The Spartan III's of Alpha Company were beginning to get overwhelmed, when The Hells Gulch crashed into the asteroid, deploy ODSTs, Dropships, and Lifepods.

The Covenant, not expecting Human Reinforcements, quickly scatter, as their superior positions are eradicated by ODSTs. One man in particular, a staff sergeant called "Sarge" rescued SIII team wolfpack, as well as A UNSC marine, Dexter Grif, and a Technician, Richard Simmons.

Regrouping with surviving SIIIs and Crewmembers, Sarge led a joint force, pushing through to the SIIIs exfill craft.

The _Hells Gulch _self-destructed as the Extraction craft left the planet, fully enforcing Cole Protocol.

Of the Survivors, 100+ were Spartan IIIs, most badly wounded, and about 200 crewmembers. 27 of the Spartan IIIs died later on and 18 more were to wounded to continue fighting. Most of the crewmembers went back to active duty, but a small number were requisitioned by Lt CMDR Ambrose to help train Beta Company.

**July, 3, 2545: **Operation Torpedo commences, with a slight modification made by Sarge. In addition to Beta Company, a vehicle assault unit is brought to the moon, to act as a decoy force, to prevent the grueling loss of life during Prometheus.

At the end of the Operation 150 Spartans make it off Pegasi. The vehicle unit is annihilated, except for two members, PvT Franklin Delano Donut and PvT Michael .J. Caboose, who went with Team Foxtrot to detonate their charges.

**Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

I actually can't say much, other than that Mandalore, while still a Pacifist planet circa , does still have non Death Watch anti-pacifists on it and will be its good old self by .

**Star Wars: The Original Trilogy**

The changes don't happen here until after the cross (My only hint is Vong)

**Everyone else**

Still nothing.

**So that's it for the pre-cross changes, next time I'll get into the year and we'll see how are heroes first meet.**

**(Yes the characters from RvB saved The Spartan IIIs from near total annihilation accidentally, cause that's how they roll)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Upon watching several of the new timeline trailers for The Old Republic, I've decided to make the timeline using that style. This is supposed to be JedI Archive/Oni Intelligence recordings, and it will be much easier to write not having to find the exact date.**

**XXX**

**Log 1: Contact**

**This is the data log of JedI master Circan Varris on the events that lead us to our current multi-galactic state.**

**It all began when a massive vortex opened between our galaxy, and the one that the UNSC inhabits. At the time a damaged Covenant Assault Carrier had escaped from a disastrous engagement, followed by a small UNSC Prowler. The Carrier's slipspace drive was damaged and had catapulted them dangerously close to the UNSC's Naval Base at Reach.**

**When the wormhole opened, the Carrier was sucked in, and the UNSC decided to send Spartan Blue Team to investigate. At the same time, the Republic detested the Carrier and sent Republic Commando Delta Squad to secure the ship.**

**Both parties entered the Carrier, fighting their way through hordes of Covenant troops before encountering each other. While both parties were suspicious of each other, they banded together to survive against the hrde of Covenant troops stationed on the Carrier.**

**Delta was able to get a message out to command, and were reinforced by Republic Commando Omega Squad. The Covenant Shipmaster decided to destroy the ship rather than let the Humans have it, and while the ship was destroyed, the Spartans and Commandos survived.**

**Being picked up by Anikin Skywalker's Fleet, they headed back through the wormhole, to return the Spartans, and hopefully open up Diplomatic relations between the two powers.**


End file.
